roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Planets
=The Rampant Realms of Roadstuck= Okay, so I hope to include all the lands on this page, accompanied by a picture, description, thingo about consorts, w/e. Might group them by aspect to make it easier to navigate :) Space Vetala - Land of Ink and Junk ---you know what, im going to pretend my character is deathly allergic to frogs and that that's why im different -_- Manova - Land of Spooks and Frogs Caitlin - Land of Order and Frogs Ira - Land of Intimidation and Frogs Lock - Land of Cathedrals and Frogs Arilia - Land of Fallingstars and Frogs Mind Gwen - Land of Illusions and Riddles Lauren - Land of Labyrinths and Libraries Damien - Land of Yore and Learning Andrew - Land of Truth and Sand Blood Valkirn - Land of Growth and War Georgia - Land of Dust and Dusk Steph - Land of Veins and Concord Time Azaea - Land of...... TBA Ally - Land of Flow and Chronology Chelsea - Land of Ore and Thorns Rage Narnia - Land of Cages and Moss Hope Paroxy- Land of Light and Spires ---Omg that sounds so pretty I am totally coming to visit Teleph Cervid - land of Colour and Craft Breath Grace - Land of ...TBA Doom Ruslan - Land of Disorder and Reach Sasha - Land of Night and Apocalypse Jake - Land of Wind and Sound Latelyn - Land of Meteors and Apocalypse Void Zulf Rayone - Land of Shade and Deception Isla - Land of Traps and Decor Heart Karae - Land of Colours and Glass Life Jetle - Land of .............TBA Craig - Land of Puddles and Turmoil Light Matora - Land of Chains and Tables ---*wonl Melanie - Land of Hardware and Plushies Blaze Kerry - Land of Force and Pyres Zen Land of Glass and Bells Who the fuck knows add more as you need to -also, add your land and a little spiel about it under your section e.g. what are the consorts? is it hostile? are there significant systems we should know about (e.g. wind-mail in Johns)? Actually - that gives me an idea- Every land should have a special system relevant to their aspect - eg- the space needs to have a system of fast-travel, e.g. vetala's sea of ink has currents which act as portals; Time players have a scratch device; breath should have something wind-related (which possibly links into their quest- like, johns mail helps him obtain vital objects); Doom - perhaps has something very destructive - like a bomb which can be extracted from the land and used in a time of need; Blaze- makes me think of a furnace - perhaps you have to forge something as a part of your quest? But yeah, basically, think up something relating to your aspect that helps your character learn to grasp its concepts and learn to control it; space players need to understand space (hence portals), mind, void, hope (could be interesting) and rage (apparently you have a beserk mode) But yeah, have fun and get creating!